


Of scientists and sorcerers

by Moonwanderer



Series: IronStrange Week 2018 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship/Love, IronStrange, IronStrange Week May 2018, Love, M/M, Magic, Science, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Tony Stark used to hate magic, and Stephen Strange lost his faith in science.





	Of scientists and sorcerers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little something for the "IronStrange Week 2018" event.  
> Day 2: "Magic/Science"
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

Tony Stark used to hate magic.

Well, „hate” might be a little strong word for what he felt, but still, the fact that there are things he couldn’t explain with scientific methods made him uneasy, therefore he „hated” magic. But now, when he heard the word „magic”, it was Stephen, that came to his mind.

Magic meant dark blue robes and confident smirks; the scent of old books and exotic tea leaves; gentle caresses with trembling fingers; and lazy Sunday afternoons in an ancient, dim library.

Magic and Stephen were the same thing in his mind now, dark blue and sparkling gold, and a tint of deep green mingled in. Magic meant warmth and safety during cold nights; a deep, rumbling voice; narrow hips and sharp cheekbones.

Magic flowed through his body, bloody and broken after a fight, when Stephen was desperate to save him from fading away. Magic lit up the dark of the room during the nights when he bolted up in terror, panic tightening his chest.

Magic was still a secret, but with all the misteries of the man he loved; and that man was magic itself, so Tony Stark could no longer hate magic.

 

Stephen Strange used to believe in science.

He used to admire what a logical mind could do with facts and experience, and when he acquired enough knowledge himself, he truly believed he would be unstoppable. The accident, however, robbed him of all of his faith, and he turned to hexes and spells, things he never believed in before. But now, when he heard the word „science”, his chest no longer tightened with painful memories from before.

Science meant big brown eyes and dark eyelashes; the scent of oil and burnt metal; warm, calloused palms against his tender skin. Science was loud and annoying, full of flashes and sparkles, and shining, shimmering blue.

Science and Tony were the same now, with early-morning jogs and disgusting vitamin shakes; red and golden; unable to stop. Science meant steadiness and joy waiting for him after an exhausting day, kissing away the trembles.

Science bent obediently beneath Tony’s hands as he designed a device, determined to save Stephen’s body trapped in another dimension.

Science was still a painful experience, but he would trust Tony with his life, and Tony knew all about science, so Stephen Strange started to trust science again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
